


Bandmates

by kale_chip



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bands, M/M, ayy lit em up I don't really like the beginning idk, fall out boy - Freeform, maybe some future smut, read it I swear it's good, this is some gay shit yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kale_chip/pseuds/kale_chip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gay stuff goes down in the life of Fall Out Boy whilst they tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AYYY FIRST CHAPTER WHICH I WROTE AWHILE AGO SO ITS HORRIBLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intro thing
> 
> you shameless self promo  
> tumblr: kaelamacncheese  
> wattpad: kalechipz  
> IG: wizkalelefa
> 
> carry on

Pete's POV

 

My favorite part of all of our concerts during tours is the end, when Patrick is all sweaty but so happy with himself, because I'm happy for him too, and the fact is that yes I lik- no I love my bandmate, Patrick Stump, the lead singer  of Fall Out Boy, my best friend. It's incredibly hard to handle of course, since I can never tell him, because he has Elisa and Declan, who are both amazing. Declan is almost my son, and I love him with all my heart. I don't want to be the one to break up their family, so I just hope that I don't ever accidentally give away that I'm in love with him. I snap out of my thoughts when Patrick starts screaming the final lyrics for the concert, I strummed another few notes to end the song. "Thank you everyone in Indianapolis! (AN: have they played in Indianapolis? Idk and Idc that's how my story goes sorry) We had a great time playing here! Goodnight everybody!" Pat screamed enthusiastically before running off the stage Andy and Joe following behind, so I took that as my queue to follow. 

When all of our mics were taken off we gathered back together and talked about our performance and congratulated each other and talked about our next concert until Steve our bodyguard (AN: made that up) told us that the bus was ready, so we walked out and got in, Andy and Joe automatically walking to the back where the bunks were, I instantly sat down on the couch and turned the TV on a random channel, mentally cursing when Pat sat next to me putting his legs on my lap, I didn't want to be weird and push them down but I felt awkward so I just stayed there. 

About 2 1/2 hours later I felt a pressure on my shoulder, and when I looked over I saw a sleeping Patrick, I smiled at his cuteness since I was the only one there, I memorized all his features, scanning his face before smiling again, this time tiredly, "I love you" I thought, but instead of saying it I just fell asleep, feeling my head fall on top of his.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more gay.. :)

Patrick's POV

 

           
             When I woke up I felt a warmth on my back and around my waist, when I looked down I saw an arm draped around my middle I instantly recognized it as Pete's and realized we must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. I would get up, but.. It's really warm. Yeah. That's why. It's warm. 

               I laid there for around another 20 minutes before I heard a loud thump and a groan from the hall, causing Pete to stir behind me, I felt him try to sit up so I sat up with him, ending up on his lap, but since we were best friends I didn't think anything on it, so I just turned towards the back of the bus to see what happened, and of course Andy forgot to open the clear sliding door to the bunks. 

               I smiled when I heard Pete laugh behind me, most likely at Andy. "What are you laughing at lover-boy?" Andy said glaring at Pete while opening the door and walking into the kitchen area opening a cabinet and grabbing a box of cereal, eating it straight from the box. "I- I don't- what- what are you- I uh-" Pete stuttered behind me. I laughed at his awkwardness and finally stood up, grabbing the cereal from Andy and sitting back down next to Pete, a bit to close but I didn't care, gesturing to the cereal to ask if he wanted any, he shook his head but smiled, turning the TV back on and leaning back into the couch. 

              We all sat in silence for like 40 minutes before Joe finally came out, obviously just woken up, because he copied Andy by walking into the clear door. Pete and I laughed and Andy went to help him up because "he knew the pain." 

            About 3 hours later we were all sitting there watching tv until the bus abruptly stopped, not enough to make everything fly but enough to send me into Pete, I got scared so I latched onto him, he was obviously startled because he wrapped his arms around my waist the second I flew into him. 

             I laughed and just sat up, not moving from on top of him, he let go of me and flicked me but didn't make any movement to push me off so I smiled wider looking back at the TV before a cough caught my attention. 

                I looked towards where Andy and Joe sat on the other couch, staring with smirks on their faces and question in their eyes, I shrugged at them whereas I saw Pete flip them off, which I smiled at because it was cute. I mean, funny. Yeah funny. Still tired from the long night, I leaned back on Pete and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol idk bye enjoy it or whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOYS

Pete's POV

         

             I sighed when Pat fell asleep again, knowing he was just tired and didn't actually care for me more than a friend, but why would he? His hair tickled my face since his head was rested on my neck, I re-wrapped my arms around him since now he's asleep and wouldn't find it creepy (because he couldn't because he's asleep duh). I relaxed into his form and was about to shift down into a laying position when I heard snickering behind me, suddenly remembering Andy and Joe were in the room, I looked at them with panic hoping they wouldn't find out/tell anyone. 

"Just so you know we both ship it" Andy said snorting back laughter while hiding his face between Joe and the couch.

"Ship what?" I asked simply, playing dumb hoping that they didn't accuse me of liking Pat, because then I would have to plead guilty. 

"Peterick obviously." Joe said, making Petes heart skip a beat "The question is, do you like Krabby Patty over there?"

I was done for. Over. If he told them they were bound to tell Patrick and Patrick wouldn't want to be in a band with him and Fall Out Boy would break up and it would be all my fault. Instead of an answer I made a stutter-y gurgly sound that half sounded like a dying cat and half like a choking baby. It took a few seconds but Andy and Joe looked back and forth between each other and me (plus the pile of limbs on my body), before finally bursting into fits of laughter screaming 'I knew it!!! I knew it!" at eachother before I shushed them, obviously wanting Patrick to stay asleep, and also stay in this really comfortable position. Awhile passed and it was quiet besides the roar of the engine, before Patrick turned around in his sleep, now practically straddling me, instead of freaking out (which I really wanted to) I stayed still and wrapped my arms around him tighter, resulting in Pat wrapping his arms around my neck, I decided to just go to sleep with him since it was already 7pm again and I was just tired, but not before looking up at Andy and Joe asking "can you please please please not tell Pat please" the both nodded quickly and crossed their hearts, so I relaxed and faded into sleep


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty gay shit maybe sure k
> 
> idk but it's for sure short and for sure gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SUPER SHORT CHAPTER IM TIRED AND DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THIS OUT SO IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS GIMME AND BTW SORRY FOR ENDING SLIGHTLY SaDNESS

Patrick's POV 

 

          I woke up with a start, my dream ending with my death, I curled farther into the warmth that I felt under me until I realized that it was a human. I realized it was Pete when I took a deep breath and his scent filled my nostrils, making me smile. I pushed myself farther into his warmth, since I was 

1\. Very fucking cold  
and  
2\. Very fucking comfortable

    No I don't like Pete, I couldn't. I think I do, but I can't. He such a nice person and is so good with Declan and is soft and is always there and is funny and amazing but NO I don't like him.   
  I mean yes he's beautiful, and his smile is so amazing and his lis just look so kissabl- "no Pat. Stop. You can't" but his eyes are so beautiful, everything about him is, but its all wrong,  I can't. I try to get up to be able to escape from Pete and my thoughts. Pete's grip on me was tight, deeming me to weak to escape. I sighed and pulled at his arms trying to get them off of me. 

I kept trying for about 3 minutes before Pete woke up and I quickly escaped  
"Pat? Where are you going? What time is it?" he said groggily, I glanced up at the clock   
"It's 4am. Go back to sleep. I was just uncomfortable sleeping like that so I got up." I snapped, instantly regretting it but I was just so confused so I went back into the bunks, about to fall back asleep when I heard muttering coming         from the lounged. I strained my ears trying to hear what Pete was saying, and of the few things I could make out, I heard "I'm so fucking stupid why would I do that" and "fuck he probably hates me now great going Wentz." I felt my throat close up, realizing how rude I sounded. I'm such an asshole.

        "Fuck." I whispered, knowing I'd have to fix this in the morning, but instead fell asleep because I was still tired, but this time without the warmth of Pete with me.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swig swag some shit goes down
> 
> and DECLANNNNNN WOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer than the rest so yay me k bye

Patrick's POV (an: yes I understand Patrick's POV was last chapter but this is important maybe if I write it like that I dunno we will see)

 

            I woke up to a crash coming come the kitchen area and a loud scream. Shooting up and jumping out of my bed I went to run into there and see what was wrong, and that would've worked if there wasn't a invisible force stopping him and slamming me backwards into the floor. I screamed in pain grabbing my grabbing my nose, feeling the blood dripping out of it. Realizing the 'invisible force' I was knocked down was the glass door. I think Andy Joe and I have grown to hate this door. I heard loud steps and a thump before I saw Pete running into my view, stopping to open the door like a smart person, then bending down to help me up.

"What the fuck did you do Patty?" he asked, sitting me down and grabbing the first aid kit that sat in the back of the bunk area. 

"I obviously ran into the door. I was running because I heard a crash from the kitchen, I'm guessing that was you because I don't hear Andy or Joe. Where are they?" I asked letting go of my nose when Pete told me to move my hand so he could clean up the blood. 

"They're in the hotel, we arrived to the next place, we'll be here for the concert in 5 hours, spend the night, then start driving again. All the way to New York. I don't understand why we drive to Washington just to go to New York instead of do concerts on the way over there.-" he said poking at my nose, making me hiss "-it's not broken.. Anyway won't Declan join us on the drive there? I've wanted to ask why he's coming and not Elisa? But I'll try to help you with him though" his eyes sparkling when he brought up Declan. I smiled at him sadly, because he didn't know that Elisa and I were getting a divorce, and Elisa didn't want any custody of Declan and didn't want to deal with him so I'd have him full time

"Uhm... Yeah Elisa and I are divorcing, she can't deal with my schedule and 'doesn't see me enough' so yeah, and she doesn't want any custody of Declan because she wants to 'have a life again' so the court said I get full custody and I really don't know how I'm going to do this Pete" I said slowly, looking down since Pete was done with my nose. I expected more questions, but instead I felt arms wrap around me and Pete mutter 'I'm sorry'. 

"I'll help you as much as I can. I'll never leave and I'll watch Dec for you when you need to do stuff and I will help you raise him and so will Andy and Joe and I'll help you with anything else you ever need, okay?" He said softly, still hugging me. I nodded a 'yes' back before he unwrapped himself from me and pulling me up. 

"We should go into the hotel. Andy and Joe are already in their room." we got up and walked out of the bus, I sighed and took a deep breath, smelling the clean air. Up in the hotel room we realized there was one bed, and when we contacted the lobby they didn't have any other rooms so we had no choice. 

         We went to the concert and finished it really fast, not on purpose, before rushing back to the hotel, since I was really drained.

        At about 8pm there was a knock at the door so I got up and opened it to Elisa. I forgot she was coming over, ugh. She kissed his head and handed him to me and a giant suit case and a diaper bag looking thing before giving me a short hug and walking away. I sighed not expecting her or having Declan, but I was more than happy to have him. 

         When I set his stuff down and sat on the bed next to Pete he looked up from his phone and only then did he see Declan, he made a high pitched squeal, making me smile, and grabbed Declan from me and hugged him. I sat back grinning watching Pete play with my child. Declan was smiling and laughing and hugged him back saying 'Peete' before turning and looking and pointing at me saying 'Daddy' smiling wide, his small dimples poking out.

           I checked the time and saw it was now 9. I looked over at Declan laying on Petes chest, poking at his tattoos on his arms. "Want some food Dec? What about you Pete? I'm hungry." I asked. Declan instantly perked up and screamed 'fewd!!' and Pete nodded saying he wanted food also, I stood up and called room service and ordered pancakes because pancakes for dinner is amazing and I saw some baby food for Dec in the bag Elisa gave me so I only ordered two servings, figurine Declan would want a few bites of ours. 

(AN: ENDIG IT HERE BC THIS CHAPTERS PRETTY LONG AND ILL DO IT VERY GOOD FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WILL FIT IN AND BE REALLY CUTE)


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY STUFF ACTUALLY HAPPENS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are all of these so short

Pete's POV

 

I was sitting with Declan when there was a knock on the door. Already knowing it was room service, Patrick disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a tray and two plates on it. I sat Declan on the bed and stood up walking to one of the bags Elisa brought, finding baby food and walked back to him, popping the lid open and slowly feeding him the 'crushed peas' I gagged at the thought of having to eat them but continued to feed them to him. 

When he finished eating Patrick handed me my food and smiled at me, making my heart flutter. I set Declan in the middle of us so he didn't fall off the bed because he looked like he was going to fall asleep any minute. I started to eat the pancakes Pat got, mentally chuckling at his option. 

         I finished my food and set the plate on the end table, not wanting to get up since Declan had fallen asleep and I didn't want him to roll off. Declan was done too since he was laying down and looking at right at Declan smiling.

"He's grown so much. He's almost one already Peety, I don't know how I'm, we're going to do. But I know I want him and I love him so much" Patrick confessed, sighing. My heart skipped a beat when he called me Peety, and I didn't really know how to respond so I just reached over Declan and hugged him, laying down also and meeting eyes with Pat.

           Instead of falling asleep I stood back up and went out on the balcony of the room looking back seeing Patrick followed me.

         "I love you." slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, he stared into my eyes for a few moments before whispering "I love you too" before I felt his hands around my neck and I put mine around his waist on instinct, looking straight into his eyes, realizing they were getting closer and out of focus. 

           Instead of continuing to stare at him I closed my eyes and closed the gap between our lips, the kiss wasn't heated, it was slow and full of love and concealed emotions, not needing to talk, our kiss explaining all of our feelings. I smiled into the kiss before breaking it and resting my forehead against his, regaining my breath. 

"Let's go to sleep." He whispered and I nodded softly in agreement, we went back inside and separated, going on opposite sides of Declan and staring at each other until my I couldn't keep my eyes open, drifting off into happy dreams about a fedora wearing man. 

 

(AN: k I guess I'm happy with this chapter sorry for the awkwardness of kissing and rushed plot and stuff but I don't know what I'm doing with this fic and btw if you see any errors please tell me thanks for reading people and thanks Danda for the chapter idea)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and uneventful

(AN: I got help with the plot of this chapter because I've been stumped(no pun intended) on what to write so yeah shout out to them ( lilac-iero ) so go follow them and they post Peterick and other stuff too anyway yeah back to the book swoosh) 

Patrick's POV

 

I woke to a pressure on my lips, kissing back the taste of peppermint toothpaste and Pete's tongue. I can get used to this I thought, as he broke the kiss smiling. "Declan is asleep but I figured he'd want food and I want to make sure I don't feed him wrong" he said, the concern on his face making me mentally awe, before realizing no matter what he still woke me up so I groaned and pointed to the smaller bag that I had found had food in it. I rolled over seeing Declan moving quite a bit and smiled at how helpful Pete was. I laid there watching him feed Declan with a cute smile on his face, stuck in his tongue out of crossing his eyes every once in a while to make Declan laugh. Eventually I got up and took a long shower, since we were leaving today and I didn't know how long it would be before we got another shower. 

When I finished I walked out with a towel loosely hanging around my hips as a scavenged for clothes in the bag I carried in. When I turned around I saw Pete staring at my butt so I smirked and walked back into the bathroom to change, this time making sure to sway my hips a little. When I was changed and ready I took Declan from Pete so he could shower and changed him and played with him before the was a knock at the door, I didn't want to leave Declan on the bed alone so I put him on the hip and opened the door to Andy whispering in Joe's ear and Joe turning pink. I cleared my throat even tho it was adorable. They snapped up, faces instantly turning red. I opened the door more and walked back into the room as if to signal 'come in' so they did and sat at the end of the bed facing Declan and I at the top of the bed, both staring at Declan. 

"Surprise?.. Declan is going to be on the rest of the tour with us.. And the next one.. And is going to be with me full time. And Elisa and I aren't together anymore?" I rushed out, turning their questioning faces to shocked. Just then the shower turned off and Pete walked out in boxers, before his eyes widened at the sudden doubling in numbers of the people in the room before running back to the bathroom to slam the door, it's not like they all haven't seen him shirtless but he was still self conscious, that I knew of. I quickly stood up telling Andy and Joe to make sure Dec didn't fall for w second and I went to Pete's suitcase and got him clothes, walking to the bathroom and opening the door a crack, shoving my arm with the clothes in and handing them to him, before walking back to the bed and picking up Declan putting him on his lap. Andy looked at Joe and Joe sighed "can we maybe take care of Declan today? We love him and haven't seen him for so long and we promise we'll take good care of him." I smiled at the nervous look on his face and handed him Declan, before standing up and giving them the diaper bag and putting some of his food in it. "Be careful" I said as the walked out of the door, nodding saying they would, and with that, they were gone. When I turned around I looked at Pete "want to go for lunch?" 

(AN: k I'm continuing the idea in a second chapter WOOO)


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do gay date thing

Pete's POV

 

        I was sitting at Taco Bell with Patrick, watching him slowly eat the rest of his food as I sipped on my drink. I love this boy, and everything he does is just so perfect. I honestly could not wait until the tour ended because I will probably go to Pat's or Pat would come to mine. I was worried about Declan, even though I trusted Andy and Joe. 

"They can take care of Dec. Stop worrying Petey" Pat said, making me smile at the pet name. "I ship it" I whispered, grinning at the thought of Andy and Joe together. Pat nodded and smiled in agreement. When Patrick finished the rest of his food we stood up and walked out of the restaurant. We walked around aimlessly, hands intertwined with smiles on our faces. 

"Oh my god Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz!" Someone screamed from down the road. Patrick and I tore our hands apart as fast as we could and put them in our pockets as the fan ran up. "Can I have your guys' autographs please? And a picture? Oh my god I love you both so much?" She screamed. We both shared a look and smiled, looking back at her and nodding. She got out her phone and Pete grabbed it once she opened her camera, angling it above us to get all of our heads in. He pulled a big smile, which made me smile. He snapped the picture and gave her the phone back. She pulled out a sharpie and a notebook and pulled out sketches of us and asked if we could sign them, which we easily said yes to. When we signed them Pete kept staring at his smiling. "You're really good. Keep drawing okay?" he told her. She smiled so wide I was sure her cheeks were about to split to her ears. We waved goodbye and she left, and we continued walking, our hands finding each other's again. 

After awhile we ended up at a secluded part of a park when Pat stopped me by pulling on my arm. I turned around and stared into his eyes, drinking in the beauty of them. I realized they were getting closer to me so I closed my eyes and closed the gap, our lips molding together. I moved my hands from his neck to his waist, pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down and deepening the kiss. I felt my fingers brush his warm skin in the gap between his shirt and his pants making him shiver as I brought my hands under his shirt and held his bare waist. When we pulled apart we both made eye contact and smiled. "I love you" he whispered to me, making my heart skip a beat. I pecked him on the lips saying "I love you too" before we began walking back to the hotel, needing to pack everything up before hitting the road again, this time for a 4 day drive. Why there are no shows in that whole drive I don't know, but there isn't. The only thing I know is that I'm madly in love with my fedora wearing bandmate.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight sin

Patrick's POV

      
    When we got back to the hotel we had an hour to leave so we were sitting on the bed just cuddling giving each other small kisses. Pete took a step up and when we were kissing and bit my lip, asking for entrance. I granted it as our tongues slid together, I gasp in delight, giving him even more room for him to deepen the kiss. I smiled as he pushed me back on the bed, hands on my waist and our lips not parting each others. Pete pulled apart from me for a few seconds to tug off his shirt and then unbutton mine. No matter how many times I've seen his stomach it still surprised me, so I ran my hands down his chest stopping right before his pants and wrapping my arms around him, pulling him back into the kiss. I decided to take a leap and pushed my hands lower, resting them over his ass. He gasped and ground his hips into mine, making a small moan fall out of my mouth. He started tugging at my jeans so I lifted up my hips so he could take them off, pulling off my shoes and socks with them, taking off his shoes also. He came back up to my face and kissed me more, his hands roaming my body. I pulled his pants down as far as I could and he kicked the rest off, pulling me close to him if that was possible, grinding into my hips harder, moans falling from his lips. 

         I was about to reach for his hips to pull down his boxers, when there was a loud knock at the door, startling us both. We jumped up and Pete went to open the door as I tried to tug my pants on, falling over in the process, when Pete opened the door, thinking I already had my clothes on. Joe and Andy rushed in with Declan saying something about how we needed to be on the bus before stopping and staring at us. I realized how messy Pete's hair was and that my pants were only half way up my thighs "fuck" Pete and I whispered together, knowing we'd been caught. Andy and Joe just smirked and said to get on the bus. We got dressed and grabbed all of our bags.  
"You ready?"   
"Only if you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cock block !!!!


	10. 10

(AN: hey it's Kaela the author and stuff so my friend decided to write a thing for the fic so here it is and all of its 4623 words)

One Night and One More Time - behind the scenes Trohley fic by Dan

(AN: Hey guys, this is Kale's friend Dan (@lilac-iero) I was planning on updating my fanfic, but I'm sort of (Patrick) Stumped at the moment, so I decided to write a behind-the-scenes Trohley chapter for Kale's fanfic since we have access to each other's documents hehe. Since it's FICTION, Declan has been born, but Ruby hasn't. Kale's writing about Pete and Patty mainly so she can come up with if Bronx and Saint have been born or not. So yeah. Just a heads up :3  Anyway, yeah. Enjoy, and go check out my acc, leave some votes and stuff on my most recent and current fanfic "Two Quarters and a Heart Down" <33)

** TIME TRIP BACKWARDS **

Joe's POV

"Be careful." Patrick mumbles nervously, then heads out the door with Pete. I wonder what they're off to anyway. Probably some frisky little fast-food dinner, then end up having secret sex back in the hotel room. I smirk at the thought, then bring my mind back into the current moment; Andy and I left alone to take care of Declan.  
"So, Declan. How are things?" Andy asks the 1 year old, obviously not having much experience with small kids. He opens the diaper bag and looks through it's contents.  
"Andy, he's not going to conversate in a deep talk with you about how he's doing." I laugh. Andy blushes, looking adorable as fuck.   
"Oh yes, right. So, what do we even do with him?" he asks, unsure of the situation.  
"Well, I imagine we entertain him, feed him, just take care of him. I mean, how hard can it be to take care of a little kid, right? He's just a small version of Patrick." I point out.  
"A smaller version of Patrick." Andy corrects, making note of how small Patrick is already. He's just fun-sized, as Pete would say.   
"So Deckie, you wanna play with some toys?" I ask, talking in a baby voice. Declan's eyes light up, his chubby cheeks rising with a toothy grin.   
"Aw look at him, he has so many little teeth!" Andy squeals in excitement. He gets out a toy from the bag and places it on the floor for Declan, which he immediately detests. Andy sits there, watching Declan in silence, waiting for something to happen.  
"Here, you actually have to play with him." I say. I get out the other toys from the bag; a toy truck, a teether ring, and a few babified (AN: wait that's an actual word ??) versions of modern electronics. I sit on the floor next to Declan and place the toys next to the toy guitar that Andy gave him.   
"Why does he have a toy guitar and not a toy drum?" Andy says, jokingly pouting.   
"I dunno, maybe Patrick wanted him to play guitar just like Uncle Joe." I say, laughing.  
"You're not even his uncle." Andy points out.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." I mumble. "Is uncle Andy being grumpy?" I ask Declan in my baby voice again. Declan laughs at my voice, then hits his guitar. "Here. Play it like this." I show Declan how to strum, strumming the plastic strings on the little guitar, placing my hand in the position (my hand being scrunched up on the tiny neck) and strum the chords of something random. I play the chords, then do some of the fancy guitar trills I like to add.  
"Tanks fr th memers." Declan starts singing.   
"Is he singing Thnks Fr Th Mmrs?" Andy aks in astonishment.   
"Oh yeah, you do know this song don't you!" I say, realizing the tune I had automatically started playing was one of the band's songs. I continue strumming and playing my guitar part, while Andy hums the tune over the top, his sweet voice filling my ears.   
"See he taste lack yoo sweetah." Declan continues singing. His voice is so small and adorable, and even in his young vocal chords I can hear the soulful (AN: this is Kaela (the author) reading through and *Brendon Urie impersonating Pat's soul voice while drunk* had to put that in here BYE) power that Patrick has in his voice. The two are almost identical, I can already imagine the little boy wearing a fedora and cardigan.   
"Aw, nice job Dec!" Andy whines sweetly. I end the chorus and Declan starts clapping, followed by Andy. "Do you know what we say when we finish songs?" He asks the little boy. Declan shakes his head curiously.   
"We say goodnight to wherever the place is we're playing at. So right now Declan, we're in Los Angeles. So what would you say?" Andy describes to Declan, his eyes wide with amusement at Andy's words.   
"Here, try it." I say, giving Declan the guitar. He takes it and begins violently pounding the strings, then puts his other hand on the neck, looking like he's about to break the guitar in half. He starts loudly babbling words I can't recognize, but a tune I can faintly pick up.  
"THAT-THUR-DAY!!" Declan scream enthusiastically. "OPEN DOORS-ES OPEN ENDD!!" Then I pick up the song as Saturday. We haven't played that live in forever, so it's interesting hearing Declan bring it to our ears again. I strain my ears to hear if he says the next line, and so does Andy. ME AND that handsome son of a bitch."   
Declan's change in tone of voice takes me by surprise, inserting lyrics I didn't remember to be part of the song. Remembering the lyrics are actually "me and Pete, in the wake of Saturday", then it all clicks. Patrick probably has hummed the song when around Declan, then when singing the words, he's probably replaced "Pete" with different lyrics, hence teaching Declan. Both Andy and I laugh at his words, caught way off guard.  
"Okay, nice job Dec. Let's be done with the guitar for the night." I soothe the little boy. He pouts, keeping a firm hold on the guitar as I gently try to pry it from his hands.  
"I need finish song!" Declan whines.   
"Alright, fine." Andy gives in.   
"In wake of THAT-THUR-DAY. THAT-THUR-DAYYYYY." Declan finishes, pausing a moment before opening his mouth again. "Night night Loss-jell-us." He finishes up, bidding goodnight to our location just as Andy had taught him.  
"Aw, great show little man. Nice job." Andy says. I smile at how Andy's getting better with Declan, then I look back in the bag to see what food we have for Dec.  
"Hey Dec, you want something to eat? We have some crackers, applesauce, noodles..." I tell Declan his options while pulling out the food.  
"PATTY CAKES!!!" He yells as I pull out a ziploc bag with pancakes in it.   
"You want pancakes for dinner?" Andy questions.   
"PATTY CAKES!!" Declan shouts again. His voice is so loud for such a little guy, it shakes the brains up in my head.  
"Okay, okay. You can have some pancakes, but you also have to have this apple sauce." I tell Declan, trying to establish a somewhat healthy thing within the breakfast-for-dinner.  
"So, how do we feed him?" Andy asks, again unsure of the situation.  
"Well, there's a table we can sit him at. You can heat up the pancakes while I put the applesauce in a bowl. I'll spoon feed him the applesauce and you can just cut up the pancakes and leave it in front of him, he'll eat it by himself." I explain.   
Andy and I head to our duties (AN: Kaela again, DUTIES HEHAHAHHAAH), leaving Declan to play with the toys on the floor. I put the applesauce in a bowl provided in the bag, then dig through and find a spoon. I put it on the table and pull out the chair so Declan can sit in it.   
"Hey Deckie, you want some applesauce? You have to eat it before your pancakes." I call out. I look back to where we left Declan, and he's already missing. A rush of panic floods through me and I start frantically searching the hotel room. "Dec?" I call out. No reply. "Declan?" I call again, more serious. I head into the bathroom, relieved to see him in there. His hand reaches inside the toilet bowl and starts splashing the water, which I quickly stop him in the process. He splashes water onto my shirt, making me groan. I wash his hands in the sink, then place him on the ground as he runs off laughing. I hear Declan run into Andy on the way out, hearing a thump on the floor and Andy shriek in shock. Declan quickly recovers and continues running and laughing. Andy comes into the bathroom to check on me, laughing at my toilet-water soaked shirt.  
"What happened here?" He asks, smirking.  
"Declan was playing with the toilet that someone left open." I say, putting emphasis on my words implying that Andy left the toilet lid open. He blushes, then softly apologizes. He lifts up my shirt, helping me take it off so I can get cleaned up, then he takes the shirt to the sink to soak. I get a washcloth and put water on it and start wiping the skin that had gotten wet from the soaked through shirt, and in the mirror I catch Andy staring at me. He quickly looks away from his gaze, looking back down at my shirt he was rinsing, his cheeks getting red. I smirk and continue wiping my stomach, slowing the motions of the washcloth trying to appear slightly seductive. Nearly forgetting about Declan, I finish up and rush out the bathroom, pleased to see him sitting in the chair I had pulled out. His cut up pancakes are above his reach, so he just sits still and stares at the bowl of applesauce, playing around with the spoon.  
"Joe!" He says enthusiastically. "Where shirt?" He asks, staring at my naked chest and heavily tattooed upper body.   
"You got it wet when you splashed me, so I had to take it off." I say, raising an eyebrow at him. He laughs, then grabs my arm and starts poking at my tattoos.   
"What's the draw? Daddy doesn't have those." He asks, curiously.  
"Well, these are a bunch of drawings and pictures I like, so I got them put on me because I think it looks pretty cool. Your daddy doesn't have these because he doesn't like the way they draw them on." I explain. Declan nods in understanding and continues tracing the designs on my arms. Andy comes out of the bathroom, then smiles at Declan tracing my tattoos.   
"Aw, giving the kid an art lesson?" He asks.   
"Yeah, pretty much." I reply.   
"Look Deckie, I have some too." Andy says, pulling up his sleeves to reveal his own tattoos. Declan's eyes grow wide, fairly new to seeing so many tattoos at once. I know he was observing Pete's tattoos yesterday, so the past few days have been a whole new experience for him, since Patrick doesn't have any inkings to show Declan at home.   
"Okay, let's get you fed, it's almost time for bed!" I announce, breaking the trance of the moment. I get the bowl of applesauce and the food in my hand, preparing to feed Declan.   
"Open up!"  I say, bringing the spoon towards his mouth. He refuses to open, so I make a silly face and weird noises. "C'mon, applesauce is good. NOm NOM NOM I'M A DINOSAUR ROAR I LIKE APPLESAUCE." I say, pretending to eat the food off the spoon.  
Andy laughs in the background, but Declan's face is still stone cold.   
"Dinosaurs like applesauce Deckie. Are you a dinosaur? Be a dinosaur with me and eat some yummy mashed up apples." I persuade him, trying another tactic. He shakes his head, tightening his lips.   
"Okay, you give me no other choice!" Andy calls from behind me, charging towards Declan with his hands in a tickle stance. He tickles Declan's tummy, making him laugh, and I stick a bite into his open mouth. He shuts his mouth, and I can't tell what he does next.   
"See, isn't it good?" I ask. He sits there, quietly, water coming to his eyes. He then opens his mouth and spits all of it out, all over himself, the chair, and my bare chest. "Deckie! Really? I thought dinosaurs like applesauce." I whine, pouting. He looks pleased with the mess he made, then sits there with a smirk.   
"Now, is that how little fall out boys behave?" Andy asks sternly.   
"Fun fun, apple mess!" Declan says, laughing. "Apple mess on Joe!" I laugh at his sense of humor, then give up and just give him the pancakes. He has to eat something. I put the plate of pancakes in front of him, and he immediately grabs a piece and shoves it in his mouth.   
"I can stay here and watch him so he doesn't choke, why don't you go get cleaned up...again." Andy suggests warmly. I thank him, then head back to the bathroom. I can hear Andy's adorable voice ringing through the air, talking to Declan and receiving a few laughs. I change my pants and rinse my stomach off again, then put an actual shirt on this time. I head back to join Andy and Declan, seeing Andy help Declan off the chair as he has finished his pancakes. Andy wipes Declan's face with a napkin, then carries him to the bed to get his pajamas on.   
"Uhh, do you want to change the diaper or me?" He asks me, groaning. I laugh at his reaction, but offer to do the duty.   
"I'll change his diaper if you get his pajamas on." I say. He agrees, and I change Declan while Andy get's the pajamas out of the bag. After I'm finished, I let Andy take over, watching as he delicately undresses and dresses the little boy.  
"Aw, you're so soft with him." I say, noting his slow and gentle movements. He smiles and sticks Declan's arm in one sleeve, then the other. The pajamas are covered in guitars, the main fabric a bright blue color and cladding the words "daddy's little rockstar" on the front. Andy zips up the front, snaps the top next to his neck, then sets him back on the floor.   
"So Declan, you can play for a little bit and let your food settle, but then it's time for bed, alright?" Andy announces, now taking the lead of commands. Declan smiles and proceeds to play with his toys, picking up his guitar and strumming random strings. Andy and I sit on the edge of the bed, just calmly observing him.   
I sit quietly, getting lost in random thoughts. I'm jerked out of my thoughts when something touches my hand. I look down on the bed and see that Andy's fingers have slowly made their way over and are now on top of my hand. My sudden movement surprises him, making him jerk his hand away, as if he accidentally touched me. I look at his face to see him blushing, but he doesn't face towards me but tries focusing on Declan. I look away from him, then feel his hand touch mine in a split second. I don't look at him or down at our hands, I just let him take command of the moment. His frail fingers trace the top of my hand delicately, making me crave him more and more by the second. His slow movements are so agonizing, making me more addicted to something I can't even call mine...yet. The ends of his fingers meet the end of mine, and he flips over my hand and interlocks our fingers, palm to palm. I bite my lip, trying not to scream out at what's going on. He squeezes my hand, and I do so in return. We sit there with our hands intertwined, neither of us speaking, the room silent except for noises coming from Declan playing.   
"Jandy hold hands?" Declan suddenly speaks, looking at us. Andy darts his hand out of mine, and I wipe my sweaty palm on my pants.   
"Oh, uh, no. Nothing." I quickly reply.  
"Daddy says it's okay." the little boy reassures us. I smile, realizing how well Patrick has raised the little kid.   
"He's a good one." Andy mumbles. "Alright Dec, time for bed." Andy brings him up with us onto the big bed, laying him between him and where I plan to lay so he doesn't fall off. I turn out the lights, then lay next to the little body. His breathing slows and begins to steady as he drifts off into sleep. Andy and I lay quietly for a while, not really knowing what to do after Declan falls asleep.

Time rolls on (AN: ha song pun) and eventually I feel movement from the other side of the bed. My eyes adjusting to the dark, I see Andy get up and place a pillow along Declan's side. I get up softly and do the same, then sit on the edge of the bed. Andy joins me, then casually places a hand on my thigh. I tense at his touch, but then relax. His hand silently slides up my leg, his fingers oh so intricate (AN: wow song puns all over the place) and I can feel every place his fingertips go. His hands seem to delicately trace my thigh muscles, sending chills down my back with every little touch. He eventually pauses every few split seconds and squeezes my leg, making the friction in my jeans (AN: sorry, i'm really bad with these song puns) intensify. I can't help but allow a soft moan to come out of my mouth, and I can see Andy's sly smile form in the darkness. His hand rises up my thigh and interlocks with my hip, sending another intense sensation through my body.   
"mm Andy what's gotten into you?" I softly groan.  
"One night. One more time. Let's meet in the purgatory of my hips." He whispers. I smirk at his song references, as he continues snaking his hands up my hips.   
"Not in here, Declan's sleeping." I say.   
He pulls me off the bed and drags me into the little living room area just outside the connecting door. As soon as we get inside other side of the door, he pushes me hard against the wall, then his hands return to my hips. He presses his hips against mine and snakes his warm hands up my stomach, taking the ends of my shirt in his hands in the process. Our faces close, but not touching, I can feel his warm and quickening breaths on my neck. He pulls my shirt over my head and tosses it on the floor. I soon find my own hands crawling onto his waist, pulling on the edge of his shirt. In one swift move he pulls it overtop his head, and we both stand there bare-chested in the dark. He grabs my naked hips, sliding his fingertips into the top of my pants, just enough to tickle the sensitive skin along my waist with his delicate touch. I squirm at his touch, then he pulls our hips close together. I feel my swollen crotch tight against his pants, making me blush, but he doesn't seem to mind. Our foreheads getting closer by the second, I feel my heartbeat pick up and my breathing quicken, sweat beginning to roll down my face. Andy's breathing is fast and warm against my face, and my hands begin to shake from adrenaline. I'm so afraid of fucking something up, so even in the midst of amazing emotions, I'm scared out of my wits. I haven't kissed anyone in such a long time, especially not a male. I feel warm tears begin to pour out of my eyes, but I keep my cries silent.  
"Shhh, it's alright. Trust me." Andy soothes, sensing my discomfort. He pulls our hips closer, if that was even at all possible without us physically merging bodies, and his hands snake around the back of my waist, pulling me into an intimate hug. He presses his forehead against mine, breathing slow and steady. I try to match my breathing to his, but my heartrate won't slow down. In a split second, before I can grasp at another moment to overthink anything, Andy's lips are firmly pressed against mine. In a rush, it all comes back, and Andy becomes the familiar, this whole thing blending regularly like I've kissed him so many times before. He comforts me, relaxing my nerves and making me forget all the doubts I once had. His gentle hands gently pin my hips against the opposing wall, allowing him full access and control of my body. In the moment, I feel very submissive, which is strange as I'm usually the dominant one in a relationship. With my hips pinned against the wall, Andy walks his body into mine, his hips pressing against mine and his bare chest brushing the sensitive skin on my stomach. His face presses harder against my lips, so now the entirety of my body is heavily pressed between the wall and my small lover.   
His kisses are soft and sweet, just as I would expect from him. His whole physique always comes off as aggressive and dominating, but if you actually get to know him, he's really quite the opposite. Although, in this moment, he's like a mix of the two. It's very satisfying.   
Not entirely sure what to do in the moment, I let my instincts take over. I bring my hands up his muscular arms, then bring them around his back, up his shoulders and along the sides of his neck to pull his face up and closer to mine. He's only 2 inches shorter than me, but it's still a little bit of a difference. Our faces pressed harder against each other, and everything inside me mentally explodes. I nearly let out a scream when I feel an unexpected slippery organ ask for entrance at my lips. I grant entry and let Andy's tongue consume the inside of my mouth, nearly choking when it hits the back of my throat. I relax my tongue and let him take control of my mouth, then I begin softly sucking on the extra tongue in my mouth. The sensation is something I've never experienced before, and in reaction I let out a low moan. I feel Andy smirk against my lips, apparently pleased at what he has accomplished. He slowly starts grinding his hips against mine, making me moan deeper and my sounds becoming more pleasing to his ears. Our tongues do an intricate dance within my mouth, and the only noises that fill the empty air are those of us smacking lips and crashing hip and hearts.   
Every little touch from Andy sends me crashing into a series of intense emotions, none that could ever be explained in words. Emotions that not even Pete Wentz could put into lyrical form. Emotions that only Andrew Hurley could accomplish at giving me.   
I feel Andy's tongue slowly depart from my mouth and I instantly feel empty, but my warmth is regained again when his soft lips are pressed against my neck. He gently starts to suck on the sensitive skin on my collarbones, gaining a breathy sigh from my lips as I hold back the urge to scream out in ecstasy. I bite my lip hard as the pressure from his mouth intensifies, and I find my hands locked in his short hair, pulling on what little grasp I can maintain.   
"hhhhh fuuuckk." I mumble under my breath. I feel Andy smile against my skin, then he continues back at his work. I feel the edge of teeth emerge from his mouth, sending another series of feelings into myself. I've had makeout sessions before, but nothing like this. Andy is one hell of a good make out buddy. And hopefully future boyfriend. I feel his teeth gently nibble on my neck, releasing another moan from my chewed up lips. Andy's hands slide down the sides of my chest, stopping at the waistband of my pants. His lips move slowly down my body, kissing every inch of my bare chest in the process. His mouth presses at the sensitive skin along my hip bones, and he just lets out warm and heavy breaths. For a split second, I think he's going to pull my pants down, but he remains in the same, sturdy position. He softly kisses my hips, then rises back up to meet my face with his, but keeping a firm grip on my waist. He plants a swift kiss on my lips, then pulls back and rests his forehead against my own. I use my hands and hold his body close to mine, almost in fear of losing his body if I were to loosen my grip even by the slightest. We stand there, our hearts beating and our breathing fast, neither of us saying a word.  
Suddenly, I hear a noise from the other room, and I quickly glance around Andy to see Declan squirming on the bed, but then quickly relax again. I turn back to face Andy, my hands shaking from the sudden adrenaline rush. "Fuck you, Hurley." I whisper.   
"You wish." Andy retorts back, smirking even in the dark. My heart skips a beat as I realize he speaks the truth.  
"Damn, I wish to get all over you tonight, you know that right." I whisper again.   
"Be careful making wishes in the-" He then kisses me on the cheek twice. "Dark, dark." I laugh at his stupid song reference, and I can't help but smile.  
"We do it in the dark, with smiles on our faces." I reply, failing at singing the tune to the song, as Patrick nails the notes way better than I do.   
"Not bad, Joe." Andy replies. We go from awkward first-time dads to sexy make-out across the way and now we're just terrible meme kids in a band full of gay guys. Pretty accurate. I peck him on the cheek with my lips, then grab his hand and head back into the room with Declan.   
"So, with him on the bed, where do you want to sleep?" Andy whispers.  
"With you of course." I reply, smirking. Andy rolls his eyes in the dim light, then grabs a few pillows off the bed and a blanket from underneath the bed frame. He lays down a spot for us on the floor, then crawls under the blankets with me not far behind. Once settled in our spots, we immediately cling to each other, almost like magnets. Our long legs intertwine and Andy holds me close to his body. We huddle for warmth under the blanket, and the air grows quiet again.  
"Thanks for the memories." I whisper.  
"Of course. I, I love you." Andy replies hesitantly. I smile and feel my cheeks get warm, then I plant a kiss on his lips.   
"I love you too." I reply, finally pleased to say the words I've been longing to say to him for a while. We drift off into sleep, Andy's steady breathing soothing my own, and soon enough, I'm lost in the wonderland of fiction during sleep.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyy idk this is cute

(AN: wow it's been so long since I've written so maybe I'll write a long chapter idk I get distracted easy)

Pete's POV

I walked onto the bus with Patrick next to me and Declan in between us, holding both of our hands. Andy and Joe walked in front of us, holding the door open and laughing when Declan tripped over the doorframe just so Pat and I would swing him back up. I grinned down at him, as he looked back up at me and stuck his tongue out. I chuckled at him as my gaze wandered up to Patrick's face, who had broken our chain of connected hands and walked over to a corner to set his and Declan's things down. I admired the was his face looked, still slightly flushed from our previous events. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping channels before landing on Elmo for Dec, who happily jumped into my lap and started watching it. I pulled out my phone for the first time in awhile, checking my apps. I pulled open Instagram and took a selfie with Declan before posting it and captioning it "hanging out with my little bud 


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k

(WARNING: I thought this was wayyyy longer bc I wrote it on a comp but it's 651 so I will go back to writing on my phone bc it's way faster okay thanks bye)  
Pete's POV

         The sudden scream from Joe left Patrick and I wordless, while Declan giggled in my lap and got some on his finger licking the frosting off. The setting had finally sank into my mind and I was on the floor in hysterics --almost crushing Declan in the process- rolling back and forth. I had tears leaking down my face as I watched Patrick sit there blankly, a slight veil of confusion masking over his expression.I stood back up and copied Declan's earlier actions and took some off of his face, trying it. I let out a soft moan from the taste, a fucking perfectly made cake, wasted on Patrick's face. Patrick's eyes had darted to mine and locked down on the finger I was sucking the frosting off of for a second, before catching my smirk and glaring away. Andy sighed and sat down on the arm chair, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair, using the elbow to balance his hand that held his chin.   
" Why did you have to waste my goddamn cake Joe I wanted to eat that" Andy said with slight frustration, covered in the sadness of his grieving over the lost cake.  
"I agree. I prefer food NOT on my face." Patrick said with another glare, trying to wipe off the frosting from around his eyes and nose areas. I snorted as he just rubbed it deeper into his eyelashes and eyebrows, as I took note that he looked like a fluffy polar bear.  
"I hate all of you" he muttered, trying to wipe more off.   
       We continued to talk for a bit before Joe piped up. "Uh.. Hey guys, where's Deco?" Sudden horror crossing over all of our faces, Patrick's being the worst, we jumped up an searched for him, calling his name. I ran into the bunks while Joe headed for the kitchen, Pat the bathrooms, and Andy to continue looking around the living area just in case. I threw open the bunk bed curtains before getting to the last one, technically being Pat's. In the small area was Declan, sleeping peacefully with his blankey tucked under his arm and his thumb in his mouth. I stood for a moment, mentally "awe"ing before running out and telling the others he was just asleep. after we all calmed down we sat back down in the living room and talked once more.  
"Do you think any of our fans would kill their mom to go to one of our concerts"  
"What the f dude"  
"Just a thought"  
"A weird one, but yeah probably. I wouldn't want to meet that fan though."   
"Same."  
"Me too"  
"No way in hell bro"  
"So how did it go with Declan when we were gone"   
"Good. he sang some, he's really really advanced for being one year old"  
(AN: he really is bc the part Dan wrote he's one and like totally singing? idek yay science)  
"That's cool. And yeah I know, Elisa had told me, she doesn't work so she has a lot of time to teach him things i guess."  
"True"  
"Y'all(AN:violet stop saying yall now i am n my fics) I'm tired I think I'm going to hit the bunks"  
and a chorus of "same"s followed that voice as they went to sleep after a long day of just good old time band bonding

(AN: I HOPE THIS WAS LONGER THAN USUAL IDK I WROTE IT ON MY COMP IN EMAIL AND IDK HOW LONG IT IS BC ITS KINDA A FILLER SO ENJOY? I LIKED IT SO YEAH VOTE COMMENT STUFF AND IF YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IT ANYWHERE I CAN SO YEAH BYE <3333)


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short as a smort

Patrick's POV

The bus had randomly stopped around 2pm, when Steve walked out of the drivers area, since he stayed up there with the driver.   
"Hey guys, so we've decided that- if you're all okay with it- we're going to add some stops to the tour?"  
Looking at Joe, Andy, and Pete, they all looked happy about it, so we all nodded.   
"Sure, we all would love it right?" Joe said, looking at us for corrections if he was wrong, only getting a spontaneous "yeah" out of all of us.   
"Okay. We'll post about it today and the first one should be in about two days. They'll be small  
because they're last moment. There will be probably 3-4" Steve said, venturing back into the front. I felt Pete move closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and squeezing slightly, and pecking my cheek. Declan waddled in from the back room, woken from his nap. He waddled over to Pete and I and sat on our laps.   
"Daddy is Pewte my new daddy also?" he said innocently, which made Pete smile wider than I've ever seen. Pete met my eyes, not knowing what to answer with, so I just winked.   
"Yeah, I think so Dec." I said with a bright smile on my face. Declan squealed in delight and hugged Pete.   
"Hi other daddy" he squeaked while still holding onto Pete. Pete's smile was worth more than anything else in the world at the moment. When Declan released Pete I brought him (Pete) in for a kiss, which Andy and Joe wolf called at, making me suddenly remember they were in the room. I turned to them and stuck my tongue out, when I turned back to Pete I saw him flipping off the other two and laughed at it. Happiness settling in. 

AN   
OKAY ITS SHORT AS FUCK BUT WHO CARES ITS CUTE AS HELL AND I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 198393028 YEARS (since feb 16th OOPS) K YEAH ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sin sin sin

(AN: smut happens y'all PLS DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO NO PLOT HAPPENS HERE BESIDES RANDOM MEMES)  
Pete's POV

We had stopped at a hotel since we had a show tomorrow and decided to just stop and relax today. Everyone had gone out to dinner, whereas Pat and I stayed back, because he wasn't hungry. I was, but not for food. (SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN) I was currently laying down on the bed posting random memes onto Instagram while Patrick was showering. I was in a good need of a wank but I didn't want 'Trick to walk out in the middle of it.   
As if on queue he walked out of the bathroom. He only wearing a loose pair of boxers- mine, just to say- which made my member slightly harder. I blushed as I covered my crotch with a pillow. 

      Patrick walked over to me, still no clothes in sight. He sat on top of the pillow, putting pressure on my dick, making me gasp quietly. Pat either didn't notice, or ignored it, as he pulled me into a kiss. I immediately responded by licking his lower lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth easily and I slipped my tongue, rolling it against his. The taste of toothpaste filling my palate. I pulled him closer, getting him as near to  
me as I could. I felt his erection push against my lower stomach, making mine twitch.   
"Mmm Pete please." Patrick begged.   
"What do you need baby?" I responded, getting harder every second.   
"You."  
NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP  
NEVER GONNA LET U DOWN  
k seriously I'm not writing actual smut for this because I'm lazy and idk I want this to be more appropriate so that's as much as you get  
but they still do the frickle frackle   
so let's continue writing.   
~~~  
We laid out on the sheets, exhausted from the love we just shared. I had gotten up and cleaned off Patrick before slipping on some boxers and putting some on 'Trick also. We held each other, relaxing in our soft aura. Suddenly there was loud footsteps outside then a loud bang on the door before Joe and Andy came in, Andy holding Declan in his hip.   
"HELLO SMALL CHIL- it smells like sex in here that's disgusting you raging homosexuals" Trick and I laughed and his face turned bright red.   
"Love you 'Trick." I said contently.   
"Love you too Petey"   
"I WOV BOTH DADDY" Declan yelled and jumped off of Joe, bouncing onto the bed. We all laughed at him and then sat and talked about the day, and the concert tomorrow.  
AN   
ur welcome for the awkward as hell chapter

goodbye


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> concertttt

Patrick's POV

The concert was starting in 15 minutes, we had just finished tuning everything and Declan was with a stagehand, with earplugs in so his ears so they don't get ruined since it was loud as hell backstage. 

It was soon time to go out so we all ran out on stage, playing My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark, hearing all of our fans scream. 

We got through about 7 of our 15 songs and Pete was talking when Declan suddenly ran out. Everyone started screaming and cheering while he ran towards Pete. 

Pete picked him up and Declan hugged him, causing another uproar. 

“Yo Dec, what's up?” Pete said, making the crowd laugh. 

“Hai daddy! I gotted bored so I wanted say hi” He said, making everyone scream louder than I've heard at Decs use of the word “daddy” 

“...Uh yeah Patrick just calls me that a lot so he does too” Pete said with a wink, making me turn pink. 

“Yeah…. No. Declan and Pete were uh.. playing and Pete was playing as his daddy and he always calls him that now.” I tried to save, making people whisper. 

Eventually Declan said hi to all of us and hugged us and walked back off of the stage, leaving us to finish the set. 

When we said bye and got off the stage, we grabbed Declan and piled onto the bus. Andy and Joe sat practically on top of each other, which I lifted my eyebrow at. Pete and I sat down also, Declan running and sitting on my lap. Andy turned on the TV and surfed it for awhile before landing on Supernatual, and keeping it. Eventually Declan fell asleep, followed by Pete. I turned my head and saw Andy and Joe also asleep on each other. 

I eventually turned off the tv and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
